Tears Of Blood
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: Blood, vengence, violence, chaos and murder in cold blood is something which as consumed Japan and is gradually consuming all the countries. But what is the reason behind all this? What is the 'truth' that people are seeking? who is the mastermind behind all this?
1. Chapter 1

**Angel: This is the third and final time I am posting this! **

**Rebecca: *inches away* the OC form is on her profile, just pm it to either her or Elle (InaZumaElle) before either of them start rampaging.**

**Angel: one more thing the new chapter will be updated today or tomorrow okay? because I am partying with my cousins  
**

* * *

**Ninja's P.O.V.**

Everyone knows that when you're a ninja, your arch enemy are the assassins. We ninjas seek truth and loyalty from our master for the sake of the future. But those assassins, those _treacherous monsters, _are ruining our plans to those who are waiting for the future. They are blood thirsty and power hungry filthy beasts with no heart and care for the people of Japan, _they _make them suffer and kill. Strip families apart and show nothing but pain, blood and grief to the people and it is us ninjas duties to cease them from doing so. We **follow** our **choices **and it is a must to stick with the "truth".

**"Everything is nothing what it seems like."**

We are called the Fox Hunters, we stop predators from murdering people in cold blood

**Assassin's P.O.V**

We never learned what Mercy feels like. We simply walk on our own path and follow what is told. Everybody knows that an assassin and a weak little Ninja don't mix well. We assassins seek justice and obedience. When they told us to kill, we simply hunt down our prey. But those _silly excuse_ of a ninja are just so annoying to meddle in what is not their business. We try to help those people in the future but those _rats_ are just destroying it. It is our sworn task to make it right but those _filth_ get in our way. We **shall **and **always **be following the "truth".

**"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted"**

We are the Shadow Killers, we stay in the shadows till our prey is in our sight and finish it of

* * *

The streets of every city in Japan are deserted and no place is safe. One step out on the street and you will be dead, killing, murder, blood and chaos all around. People confused and terrified, children hiding in their mothers arms hoping for protection; their mothers sooth them but they know that nothing what they say could hide the painful truth that no one is safe.

From high above on the top of Inazuma steel tower a black cloaked figure was gazing at the town below in amusement with a sneer on it's face _"Those foolish ninjas and assassins! Muahahaha, they don't even know what the 'truth' means. They amuse me and the citizens of Japan... if things keep going as plan... MUAHAHAHA"_

* * *

**Rebecca: There you are guys, This fic will be written by Angel and Elle (InaZumaElle) Angel also wants apologise that she still hasn't updated Black Blood Mystery cause she started typing chapter 10 instead of 9 so you guys will have to wait a bit longer and you will get a really long chapter okay?**

**Crystal: Angel chan has moved the OC form to her profile but still you all have to give the OC in the review. I believe some of yours crushes too might be reserved, I mean those who submitted before, their crushes might be reserved... if Angel remembers that is. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebecca: So before you guys move on and read the new chapter both Angel and Elle would like to state that they could use some more ninjas as compared to assassins.**

**Yuuichi: Both; Angel aka Princess Of Flames and Elle aka InaZumaElle don't own the anime or the OCs. They only own their own OCs**

* * *

It was a dark and cold night, the bats were off hunting and the citizens of Japan were trying to  
get some sleep but it was driven away by the fact that they might get killed.  
Little did they know that their fear was correct as 3 assassins were on their way to put an end to kill their victims.

But even the Shadow Killers weren't aware that 3 silhouettes were following them... 'Shh!' a black spiky haired ninja known as Goku hissed angrily. 'They can't know we're following them! If you guys don't stop talking, we might as well just walk up to them and offer them a drink, holding a sign saying: 'we're ninjas who  
want to stop you on your mission!'" Sumiko Tatako a female ninja with dark red curly hair  
gave a nervous chuckle.

'Sorry! This is my first mission, that's all" Sumiko apologized. Goku rolled his eyes. "Doesn't show...!" he replied sarcastically as he swiftly jumped to another branch.

"Don't mind my brother, he is just a serious guy that's all. Please don't take it personally" Adrian apologized who was apparently the leading ninja's twin but the difference was that his hair lay flat on his head.  
The 3 ninjas stopped in their tracks when they reached a cabin waiting for the perfect moment to reveal themselves due to the fact that the assassins weren't there yet.

Sumiko checked her bracelet "they are not here yet. Sensei said that they will be here by now" Sumiko said impatiently.

"You think they are running late?" Adrian inquired

"Assassins don't run late. Something aint right here" Goku said in sudden realization.  
"Just figured that out, have you?" Said a feminine voice which was filled with venom and sarcasm." The startled ninjas turned around, being greeted by the side of two girls. One with knee length jet black hair with grey highlights in her bangs, fair skin and onyx eyes, while the other, who just spoke, had cold, green eyes and messy red hair that went a little over her shoulder. The ninjas grabbed there weapons on instincts, pointing them at the two girls.

'Huh, And here I thought we could have a nice conversation... Oh well...' The girl with red hair who was known as Elle said, grabbing her sword. The girl next to her, known as Angel, pulled out two black, metal hand fans from under her sleeves.

Elle advanced at the three ninjas at super speed, leaving them almost no time to act. But of course, the ninjas were trained for this, so they dodged Elle's attack.

Goku grabbed his long curved blades and charged at Angel. Angel saw his attack coming an dodged it making him almost collide with Sumiko. Angel ran to Elle and whispered; "Now is not the time to attack! Just defend!"

Elle pouted but she obeyed. The next minute contained of the ninjas repeatedly attacking Elle and Angel, but they only dodged away and did some lame attacks to not make it look suspicious that they weren't attacking. Sumiko kicked Angel but she managed to stay on her feet and with a leg sweep Sumiko fell down.

Elle striked Sumiko with her sword but the ninja managed to dodge and kick her in the stomach, making Elle to tumble backwards.

Moments later, a third girl a girl with long silver hair and sea green eyes known as Ann Irouko appeared, wiping the blood of her shureken. "Our job is done, no need to waist your time with these scums" Elle smirked, as Ann advanced at the three ninjas, hitying them with her fist on their guts and the three assassins ran away while the ninjas were paralysed by Ann's attack.

"Oh no... It was all a trap... While we were fighting them, the third one probably murdered the victims..." Sumiko said, shocked. The ninjas eyes widened at the realization. "B-but maybe...the victim isn't dead yet" Adrian stammered.

"It will be a long shot but... let's just take a look" Goku bit his lip and they went to take a peek in the cabin. They all gasped and Sumiko nearly fainted at the sight because in there lay on the ground 6 dead bodies with all their features disfigured making it impossible for them to be recognise them.

"Th-this...i-is...horrible...I-is..t-this what assassins do?" Sumiko stuttered, horror struck. The twins nodded and then they all turned and headed to the Ninja's base to report their failure.

**-At Assassin HQ-**

Ann, Angel and Elle reported their mission to their boss and then headed to their dormitory. "Ann!" cried a female with crimson eyes and brown hair; Rui Irouko. "How was your mission? did those ninjas try to stop you?"  
Ann smirked "those ninjas didn't even know they were in a trap, Angel and Elle created a diversion while I took care of the victims"  
"Excuse me, ladies but has any of you seen Yukiko?" Aphrodi asked, standing by the door "Yukiko along with Illiya is _'taking care'_ of our guest in _'our best guest room'_" Rui replied with a sneer.

Elle raised her brow. What where they talking about? She didn't like it when she was kept out of secrets. She narrowed her eyes and put in her earplugs. She'll find out who that mysterious guest is. Anyone who tried to stop her can expect a punch. With that in mind she pressed the play button on her phone and softly sang along with the song, walking away. Angel watched her go. The look in her face didn't look so good. But, if Elle had set her mind about something, nothing could stop her. Nobody could. Being stubborn, violent and strong, and also carrying a weapon, would make a deathly mix for the poor idiot who tries to stop her when she has something in mind. Though, she should try being social.

'Who is this 'special guest' you're talking about?' Angel questioned. Rui and Aphrodi shared a look. 'We captured a ninja for interrogation.' Rui said eventually.  
'We what?' Angel replied, her calm voice had a lingering line of anger in it. 'Does the boss knows this?'  
Rui shook her head. Angel narrowed her eyes.

'Who else knows about this?' She asked. When she didn't get an answer she glared at them and stormed away. Elle, who had been eavesdropping, narrowed her eyes. A captive? Without telling the boss? Idiots. They would pay the price later. Though, not the boss they knew would punish them. She snickered and walked outside, having to tell this to _someone,_ about what she just heard.

**-At the ninja HQ-**

The 3 ninjas were totally ticked off for falling in such an obvious trap and reporting their failure to the boss would be the toughest thing to do. The ninjas entered the room and knelled in front of their master

"Our apologies master. We have failed you" Goku whispered "Those assassins had set a trap for us and we fell right into it, Please forgive us" Sumiko pleaded

"You have failed in your mission that is true but you shall not be punished. You have provided me with some interesting data. You may leave" the boss said making the three ninjas look at him- bewildered, bowed and then left the room.

"Well, well, well looks like you three failed in your mission, tsk. If I was there I would have had those bloody assassins meet my katana" Nagumo Miha mocked, who apparently was standing right next to the door. Goku glared at her. 'First seeing, then believing.' He said, before he walked away, head held high. Adrian just walked past her, without giving her so much of a glance. Sumiko also didn't acknowledged the girl, causing her to become angry.

"Whatever! Just know that you in fact fail as ninjas! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Goku kept walking, and Adrian stiffened but followed his brother's lead. Sumiko turned her head and stuck her tongue out, but she too kept walking. Nagumo glared at their backs, furious. 'Just know, I'm better then all of you together!'  
Goku turned his head. 'Too bad you never get to show your skills 'cause our boss can't trust you to follow his orders." With that, the three ninjas rounded the corner, leaving a fuming Nagumo alone in the dimly lit hallway. Sumiko left the twins and headed to the training grounds hoping her best friend Heat would be there.  
"Adrian, you hesitated didn't you? When we were fighting them you managed to make her off balance, you had a perfect shot of striking her but you hesitated. Am I right?" Goku questioned making Adrian twitch but he hesitantly nodded. "What? Do you expect me to...?" Adrian trailed off and threw a shirukuen at a wall as two figures of Burn and Gazelle appeared  
"What do you two think you are doing?" Goku asked rudely

"We were just standing around and hoping to hear some interesting information from the boss. But we couldn't help over hearing what you two were talking about" Burn explained "So who was the girl you two were talking about?" Gazelle asked

"Who she is, is none of your business" Adrian scowled  
"What? is your girlfriend an assassin?" Burn mocked but the two brothers ignored him and walked away "We should really be careful when talking about Ember" Adrian mumbled.  
**-Back To The Assassins-**

Chinen Manami, a pretty young assassin with sparkling ocean blue eyes, dark brown hair that tickle her neck and bangs that were blue, was sitting on top of a tree chanting "The Bananas are mine, you can't have them, you can't have them" Fudou who was standing on the ground scowled "Manami! give me back, my bananas right this instant!"  
"Let me think about it...No! they don't have your name on it! nipah" Manami said stubbornly making Fudou even angrier. "Well... they don't have your name on them either" Fudou retorted

"Yes they do" she snapped back showing the bananas which really did have her name on it.

Fudou scowled at her. Elle was walking by but couldn't help but notice the little fight. "What's going on here?" She asked, clearly annoyed and slightly bored.

Fudou pointed at Manami. "She stole my bananas." Elle raised her brow. 'Dude, then you can get another one. There are plenty in the kitchen"  
"That's not the point!" Fudou scowled.  
'Then what is? Come on Fudou baka-kun! Don't be so vague!' Elle said. Fudou moved towards Elle and grabbed her phone, pulling her earplugs out. "This is! How do you like it when someone grabs something that is-...' Fudou stared at the gun that was pointed at him. "...yours" He finished the sentence.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Phone." Elle said menacingly, her finger on the trigger, ready to fire.  
'And what if I don't?' Fudou asked, cocky.  
Elle pushed the safety on her gun off, and pointed it at Fudou's head. Fudou turned pale and shoved the phone back in Elle's hand and stormed of. Elle put her earplugs back in and climbed up the tree, joining Manami.

"Hey." Elle greeted her. "Hi Elle! Fudou is such an idiot, isn't he -nipah?" Manami replied.

Elle just nodded, a small smile on her lips as she softly sang along with whatever song was playing on her phone right now.

On that moment, alarms started to ring, all over the assassin HQ. Manami jumped up, startled. Elle raised her brow and jumped off the tree in one swift motion.

"Come on, Manami. Let's find out what's going on." She said. Manami nodded and followed Elle as she walked into the huge building that all the assassins here called their home. As emergency rules stated, they needed to gather up in the basement, there their boss will tell them the emergency.

Elle and Manami walked into the basement, joining the group of assassins that were already there. Some were talking nervously, some were just calmly leaning against the wall, looking bored.

It didn't take long before all assassins were in the basement. Then, all of a sudden, all the doors closed and locked up, and the lights went off. You could feel the panic rising from some of the assassins.

Then, the several monitors that hung in the room sprang to life, revealing a blur image of a person, you couldn't see him to well because of the dimly lit room he was in. Everyone froze. This wasn't their boss... Who was this? The human in the shadow smirked.

* * *

**Elle: so who is this 'special guest' that Rui and Aphrodi were talking about? Why did Adrian hesitate while getting a perfect opportunity to kill or severely hurt an assassin? And most of all who is this mysterious person who appeared on the screen instead of the assassins boss?**

**Angel: Find out in the next chapter of 'Tears Of Blood'**

**Rebecca: Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

The blindfolded ninjas leapt forth as their katana and needles deflected the shirukuens which were heading in her direction.  
"Nice job! Haruka, Luna, but you are still a little slow" Reina said with her arms crossed while Azumi Haruka and Shirosaki Luna took their blindfolds off.

"Hai! Reina senpai I will work harder next time" Haruka stated with a bow. Reina nodded as the two other girls wiped their sweat off with a towel and drank some water.

An explosion was heard from the other training ground. "Oh My God! What was that?" Haruka exclaimed. "Come on let's go" Reina shouted as they dashed to the place where the explosion occurred

"Wha-?" Haruka questioned, looking around. The whole room was a mess. Burned papers everywhere, big puddles of water and everything was covered in a layer of black soot. In the middle of the room stood Gazelle with a fire extinguisher, Burn stood next to him with a small flame still in his hair. Wordless, Luna grabbed a fire blanket and extinguished the flame on his head. Reina, who by now had an obvious angry vein on her temple looked at Burn and Gazel angrily. "What the heck did you idiots do?"

Gazelle looked at Burn. "Idiot wanted to let me see how strong he was." Gazelle stated, rolling his eyes. Reina looked at Burn's hands. Yep, his burning swords were there. Reina glared at Burn. "Clean up this mess, NOW. Because you don't have much time till boss comes and KILLS you for being so careless. You could have killed us all!" With that, Reina stormed out, Haruka and Luna following her, throwing an apologetic look over their shoulders. Gazelle raised his brow, walked to the closet and threw a mop to Burn. 'Have fun." With that, Gazel walked out, leaving Burn alone in the battered room.

**-At the assassin HQ-**

The blurry figure of a young man gave an evil smirk before saying in a cold voice "Well, well, well little assassins. I believe you are surprised to see me instead of your boss. Correct?" he paused. The tension in the room was rising every second. No one dared to even breath for it would make a sound "...I have job for you assassins. I want any 10 of you to go to Hokkaido where some citizens are rebelling against ninjas and assassins. I want you to go and put an end to them."  
All the assassins exchanged looks. "What's in it for us?" Yuki asked raising an eyebrow  
"Yeah, you know we are assassins. We don't do anything for anyone until we have something to gain in return" Illiya said coldly  
"I had a feeling you would say that, if you do as I say I will return you your boss"

The assassins looked around. Without the boss, they can shake it. Everything will get out of control, and they will be no match for the ninjas. But, hello, how will they know it's not a trap? 'It's a trap.' Elle thought. 'Definitely a trap. But we don't have a choice.' She glared at the man on the screen, and she SWORE that he smirked back, and walked to Angel. 'We have to do this...' She whispered.  
'Are you sure? It could be a trap...' Angel replied, whispering.  
'We have to take the chance. Or else we're done for..." Elle said. Angel nodded. At that moment, the screen turned black, the lights went back on and the door unlocked. Elle walked to a platform in the middle of the room and stood on it.

'OK, listen! We need to do this! Without our boss, we'll be an easy target for the ninjas! Our boss tells us what they're up to, without that information, it's like we're in a dark room, we can only feel around, but see nothing. The ninjas have the light, so we can only see their plan when they're advancing on us. Everyone can tell that that's not gonna end well for us.' Soft murmurs of agreement and nods started in the room. 'Silence!' Elle yelled.

The room felt silent. 'OK,' Elle continued, 'I need 8 volunteers! This could be a trap, so be prepared! Slowly, a few hands went in the air. Then more, then it where 8. 'OK.' Elle said. 'Angel and I are going to Hokkaido with the 8 volunteers. The rest of you, be alert for invasions. Don't go outside of the terrain, you'll be an easy target. I want 24/7 security of this building. Someone has to go on the lookout tower and make sure this building is not being invaded or attacked. Is that clear?' Elle demanded. 'Yes.' All the assassins said.

Elle nodded. 'Good. We'll be back as soon as possible.' Angel stepped on the platform too. 'Volunteers, make yourself known.' She said.  
Eight assassins stepped forward They were Chinen Manami, Yoshida Daiki; a boy with dark brown short messy hair, dark blue eyes and fair skin, Rui Irouko, Ann Irouko, Namekaze Yuki; a girl with electric pink hair, light blue eyes, pale skin and had several piecing in her ear, Gouenji Shuuya, Kiyama Hiroto and Illiya Kaiser.

"Kazemaru! You're in charge of defence! Make sure that not a single inch of this place must be left vulnerable!" Angel ordered "Chou! you're second in charge! younger assassins who are less than 13 or are of yellow class are going to be on the inner defence so that the younger ones don't have to suffer much, have I made myself clear? Good."

The 10 teenage assassins grabbed their cloaks as a tornado of their respective elements began to surround them and they disappeared.  
The rest of the assassins were left in a freezing silence until Korousake Chou stepped on the same platform and clapped her hands breaking the silence "Listen up! with the boss no longer here and nor are most of our best Gold class assassins we might be an easy target so we have to build up our defence! We need at least 3 on each of our look out towers, gates and entrances, underground pass everything! Secure every perimeter! Got that!"

The assassins nodded. "Hmph, I was told to be in charge and Korousake is the one who is giving the orders" Kazemaru mumbled. Nobody payed attention to him and left the room to fulfill their tasks.

**Somewhere Unknown...**  
Elle left the 10 volunteers who are going to Hokkaido silently. She pulled the hood over her face and with her hands in her pockets she walked over the streets of Japan, eyes on the ground.  
Time Skip  
Elle looked around her, making sure that nobody was following her, and walked into an alley. She knocked on a wall three times, kicked it once, and held her hand against it for 5 seconds exact. Without a noise, the wall disappeared and Elle walked into the hole that now was there. The wall closed again, leaving Elle in the dark.

She just walked into the long hallway, making several twist and turns until she was in front of a large door. She knocked 5 times, waited three seconds and then walked in.

In the room stood a large desk and a chair, the long back of the chair facing Elle. Elle knelt down. "K-sama." She said. "Bakasu Alex contacted the assassins. He says he has their boss. He wants 10 of them to go to Hokkaido to stop some citizens who are rebelling against the ninjas and assassins. I'm almost 100% sure it is a trap. I'm going anyway."

The chair turned. Elle stared at the figure. 'Is that... a cat?' She stared at the figure incredulously. The figure stroked the cat, who purred in return. 'Ya know, in all those lame f**ing cartoons, the bad guy holds the cat normally gets his ass kicked by the hero.'

The figure chuckled.'Get your head out of the clouds and focus, Elle." The figure said.

'But that's boring...' Elle whined slightly. She then shook her head. 'Sorry.' She apologized.

'Focus. OK. Listen, I need to go back to them, or else they'll get suspicious."The figure nodded. 'Very well. Make sure you don't get killed." Elle nodded and stood up. She snapped her fingers and disappeared. 'Wait, why didn't I do that in the first place..." She briefly wondered. 'Oh well..."

**Angel's P.O.V**  
I looked around the room. Everyone was ready for their mission. But, where was Elle? She disappeared after she told us our strategy. Almost immediately Elle appeared out of nowhere. 'Where were you?" I asked annoyed.

She just shrugged. "I left my phone in my room." It was a lie and we both knew it. Elle never went anywhere without her phone. EVER. I looked at her incredulously. 'It was recharging in my room." She said, clearly angry and annoyed that I didn't believe her.

She almost seemed... hurt. Elle always was kind of a loner. She preferred to be left alone, and with her attitude and cold personality, people mostly did. I knew that I was the closest thing to a friend that Elle had. Anyway, hurt was NOT an emotion she showed unless she cared about someone and trusted them. Feelings, she said, were only good to leave you vulnerable. Hide them, and you'll be alright. I sighed as Elle went to the other side to the room, pulling her hair in a high pigtail, with two locks at either side of her face, and tied a piece of cloth around her forehead ( so it's like this: :/s 754.p hotobuck /albu ms/xx188/Johnat hon_Gilbertson/Anime% 20Characters/?action=view¤t= &mediafilter=images) Elle looked around. 'OK, everyone ready to go?" She asked. Everyone nodded. Elle grabbed her gun out of her gun holder and checked if it was fully loaded. "OK." She said coldly. 'Let's go.'

**XXX At the building where the rebellion is XXX**  
The 10 assassins were slinking silently towards the building. Nobody noticed them. Elle walked in the front. Suddenly, she stops abruptly, causing the others to almost collide with her. 'What?' Angel asksed, worried. Elle didn't reply, just pointed at the front door.

A ninja. They were all around the building, guarding it. 'Oh no..." Manami mumbled.

Angel looked at Elle. 'What now?' She asks. Elle looked around her. She smirked and picked up a stone. She undid the band around her head and tied it to the stone. She sweeps the stone around, aims at the head of the ninja who stood in front of the building and releases the band like a slingshot. The stone hits the ninja at a spot in the head, causing her to faint immediately. Elle smirks as she guided the assassins trough the entrance. They made it through a lot of hallways, eliminating a lot of ninjas, when suddenly the lights went off. They heard a yell of pain, and when the lights switched back one, one assassin was missing.

* * *

**Elle: DUM DUM DUMM**

**Burn: Was that necessary?**

**Angel: Yes, yes it was. Now go away Tulip-baka before I sahve that stupid tulip off**

**Burn: *disappears***

**Angel: I think we still haven't introduced all the characters yet, so GOMEN! We'll make sure that they do make an appearance in the next chapter especially the ninjas**

**Rebecca: Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

The lights came back on and one assassin was missing... Kiyama Hiroto.  
"They have got Hiroto. We have to go find him!" Yuki exclaimed.

"This time we aren't taking any risk. Shuuya and I will provide the light if their is another blackout" Angel said as her and Gouenji's fist inflamed

"But won't that give us away?" Rui asked. "Yeah, I think we should keep our name as Shadow killers and move in the shadows and kill" Ann stated and they all agreed and walked in the shadows. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Yuki stopped walking. 'Do you hear that?' She asked. Everyone stopped walking to listen. "Cries of pain..." Daiki stated.  
"Isn't that Hiroto's voice?" Manami asked. Everyone gulped. Elle grabbed her sword. "I'm going to check it out." She said, and before anyone could stop her, she was already dashing down the hallways. 'Elle wait! It's too dangerous!" Angel yelled, but Elle was already gone.

Manami blinked. ''I'll go and check it out. The ninjas already know that we're here, so you have to finish our mission fast, we'll catch up with you." With that, Manami ran away, to the place where they heard yells.  
Manami looked around her. This was the place. She stopped outside the door. She heard voices. 'What are you up to, Alex?" Isn't that... Elle?  
"I could ask you the same question." An unknown voice said calmly. There was a pause.  
"Can you be any more cliche?" Elle asked.

.A chuckle came from the stranger. 'Come on, princess. Release Hiroto! You have a battle to fight with me, not with him." Elle said. The sound of a hand hitting flesh was heard.

'Don't call me princess.' growled The unknown voice, who Elle apparently called Alex, said.

'Yeah, well, first cut your hair and stop spending so much time behind the mirror, then we'll talk.' with that a startled yell of pain echoed in the hall. Then the sound of beatings. Then... a gunshot?

The door swung open, and Manami dashed away, hiding around the corner, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. She casually walked towards the door, as if she just came from there. 'Elle!' She called out worried, as soon as Elle was in sight.

Elle was bleeding, her cheek was red and you could see the imprint of a hand. She rushed to Elle's side. 'Let me see that!' She said, looking at the bleeding wound. Elle snapped her hand away. 'I'm fine. Let's go to the others and resume our mission." She said.

"What? Are you crazy? You can't finish our mission like this!" Manami grabbed a piece of cloth and pressed it on the wound. Elle blinked. "Where did that cloth come from?" Manami shrugged.

She wrapped the wound with the cloth and sighed. "This would have to do..." Elle nodded and together they ran trough the hallways. "Who are Angel-chan and the rest gonna kill first?" Elle asked.

Manami grabbed a piece of paper out of her pocket and pointed at the name above the list. 'OK. Let's go and kill...' Elle pointed at the second name on the list. 'Him.' Manami looked around and saw that they were standing practically next to the office of the victim. Manami nodded and opened the door. She looked inside and gasped.

When they looked inside the room, it made them gasp. It was not an office or a dormitory but a dungeon where the ninjas torture their victims to get data: the walls and floor were stained with blood, their were bodies literally nailed to the walls and there among the bodies on the wall was Hiroto but he was chained instead of nailed.

"They must not have had much time to nail him which makes our job easier" Elle said. Manami just glanced at her and shuddered at the thought of how much pain these people must have been in because the young assassins were the only ones who were alive there.  
The two assassins broke the chains, freed Hiroto whose head was bleeding, woke him up and began to search for their victims

They began their search with a bleeding Hiroto "where do you think the victims are?" Manami asked Elle just shrugged and continued to drag Hiroto.  
When a hole appeared on the floor making the three assassins slide down a steep surface and then zoom into the air and fall... Fall...

They shut their eyes waiting for the crash which never came instead felt a hand around their wrists. They opened their eyes to find their comrades holding onto their wrists... Dangling from a rope 80 feet above the ground! Manami squeezed the teen's arm who was holding onto her.  
"Manami stop squeezing my arm" Daiki said as the said girl loosened her grip a bit on her best friend's arm.  
"Hiroto! What happened to you?" Rui exclaimed making the rope the assassins were dangling from swing. Well actually they weren't exactly dangling from a rope; let's just say Gouenji was holding onto a rope with one hand around Angel's wrist, she held onto Daiki, Rui grabbed onto his legs and had her grip around Ann and so on.  
"Stop moving! We will end up falling!" Illiya scowled enraged. "What's the big deal? We have been trained to land from much higher altitudes then this" Elle said.

"Oh really? We didn't know that." Yuki said sarcastically "well would you kindly remind me when were we trained to land on the tips of pointy spears?"  
The threesome dropped their gaze to the ground to find sharp pointy spears facing their way!  
**-in the Ninja's security room-**

The ninjas in the security room shreiked with laughter at the sight of the assassins on the screen. Some if them smirked whIle others with delicate heart just looked away in horror  
"Look at those assassins. They are pathetic!" Miha sneered.  
"Isn't doing that to them wrong?" Sumiko whimpered "what? What about all the people they have killed? What about all those ninjas who were one of us were killed in cold blood by them?" Miho exclaimed  
"But won't it put us in the same level as them if we try killing them" Luna interjected.  
"That's enough!" Exclaimed a young man who apparently was their boss.  
A silhouette among them grabbed the wrist of teen and dragged him to a corner and grumbled under his breath "do you really think its a wise choice to let them die?" The other kept silent.  
"Do you really want to see the only family we have left to die?"  
**-to the assassins-**  
"G-guys we have problem" Yuki stammered  
"You could have fooled me" Elle said sarcastically  
"The walls are closingin on us!" Yuki bellowed  
And sure enough the walls were closing in on them. It wouldn't take long before the 10 assassins in the room,... were dead.

* * *

**Elle: DUM DUM DUM! What will happen to the assassins? How does Elle know Alex? How will the assassins survive? Why are cookies delicious? XD**

**Angel: Find out in the next chapter of Tears Of Blood!**

**Burn: do they have to be so dramatic?**

**Rebecca: *shrugs* Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsurgi: they don't own IE**

The walls moved closer and closer, and the moment the assassins thought they were done for, they stopped. The pointy spears disappeared in the floor and the assassins jumped on the ground. Via the hole that the assassins fell in came a rope that reached the ground. A young man slid down the rope along with two other ninjas.

Wait... man? In front of them was someone who couldn't be older then 21, with long, thick brown hair that went over his shoulder. A black hair-band was in his messy hair. The... person had blue eyes, long eye lashes and thick eyebrows. He looked around in the group of assassins. Yuki gasped. "T-that's the person that gave us the instructions to go here! The person that has our boss!"

The man smiled. "That's right. Let me introduce myself; I'm Bakasu Alex."

'You mean Baka Alexa.' Elle remarked. The man glared at her. 'Shut up.''

"Ah, aren't we a little moody today? Yes we are, yes we are!" Elle said, as if talking to a baby.

"Shut UP, Eleanor." The man scowled, with venom in his voice. Elle glared at him.

"Do you know him?" Angel whispered to Elle. Elle shrugged. "Sort of..." She mumbled vaguely.

'Wait.' Illiya, who heard the conversation between Elle and Angel, suddenly said. "That means you recognized him when we first saw him. THAT means that you knew it was a trap all along!" All the assassins turned to look at Elle, who had a blank look on her face, like Illiya said something about grass being green instead of accusing her of almost killing them and getting them in this situation.

Manami looked at Elle angrily. Her ocean blue eyes turned dark purple. She grabbed Elle by the collar and pulled her close, staring angrily in her eyes. "You knew it was a trap all along." She hissed. "You could have had us killed! Why did you take that risk!"

"Because now," Elle calmly replied. "It's only ten of us. In case you haven't noticed, that girl that calls himself a man over there is the leader of the ninjas. Now that they have us, they'll leave the rest alone." The assassins continued glaring at Elle, who shrugged and turned to face Alex.

'What do you want?' She asked coldly.

"I want information. And you guys are going to give it to me." Alex said.

"No way." Elle replied. "You are NOT getting the information!" She exclaimed while subconsciously rubbing her backpack. Alex looked at it.

"NOW!" Elle yelled. The higher ranked assassins charged at Alex and at the two ninjas beside him, while the lower ranked assassins climbed up the rope to freedom. When the low rank assassins were safe, the higher rank assassins climbed up too.

Lastly, Elle climbed to rope, with the end of the rope in her hand, so that Alex couldn't climb after her. When she was above, she put the rope in her backpack and grabbed a map out of it. "Listen, we are here," Elle pointed at a place on the map. "The exit is there." Elle pointed at another place on the map. "The low rank are going to go straight to the exit accompanied by a higher rank. The high rank are going to run in the opposite direction, and then via here,' Elle dragged her finger across a hallway. 'via there, you are going to go to the exit too."

The assassins looked at each other, then decided that it was their only chance to come out of there alive. They split up and ran as fast as they could to the exit, some straight, some with a little detour. Elle nodded, and then she took off to the opposite of the exit.

After ten minutes, she heard something behind her. She turned around and saw Alex. She jumped back but he grabbed her arm and twisted it on her back. Elle bit her lip in pain, but continued glaring at Alex. "Leave me alone, idiot!" Elle said angrily.

Alex twisted her arm further till she heard something snap. She let out a yell of pain. Alex smirked and roughly pulled her into the hallways, opened a door and threw Elle in the cell. Elle rubbed her arm. "That's not a way to treat your dear sister, now is it, Alexa?" Elle asked sarcastically. Alex just glared at her, grabbed her backpack and slammed the cell door. Then, Elle's knees gave out, she slid on the floor and held her arm. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she glared at the closed cell door, because she knew; she wasn't getting out of this alive.

**-To the rest of the assassins who escaped-**  
"We're safe.." Manami, who's eyes had turned back to ocean blue, sighed in relief. Angel nodded and looked around. "Hey, have you seen Elle?" She asked. Everyone looked around.

"I saw that she didn't go with either of us." Yuki said.

"Maybe...' Angel slowly said. "When she talked about not giving Alex the information, she rubbed her backpack... Maybe she did that to let Alex think she has information in it. Which meant that Alex would see Elle as his main goal, because she has the information..."

"Which means that if Elle went with us, we would be in danger..." Manami finished.

"I don't get it! If she knew that this was a trap, then why did she let us come here anyway, bring us in danger, and then sacrifice herself so we are safe! It doesn't make any sense!" Rui exclaimed.

Angel shrugged and sighed. "Let's just return to the HQ for now. Standing here asking questions we don't know the answer to, isn't gonna change anything." They nodded, and wordlessly they went back to Tokyo, to the assassin HQ.

**-With Bakasu Alex-**  
Alex looked into the backpack. There were a lot of papers in it, analysing each and every single parchement. "Interesting..." He mumbled, reading a random paper. "Very, very interesting..."

**-At the Assassins HQ-**

When the 9 of them returned they found the place with maximum security. The 9 of them had to identify themselves first before they could enter the place.

"We have tightened the security to at maximum! No ninja can enter in here. What happened to Hiroto?" Chou stated.

"Yeah and where's Elle?" Kazemaru asked. The 9 assassins exchanged looks. Angel sighed. Illiya clenched her fist and Yuki stammered "Well you see..." and began explaining the whole event.  
**-back to Elle in the cell-**

She whipped her tears and grunted "How the bloody hell am I going to get out?" and as if on cue an idea struck her. She took of her black, with red blood-like splatters cloak and took of the phoenix badge from it and brought it in front of the keyhole and it morphed into a key which she used to open the cel and it changed back to a phoenix badge once more.

"Wish I thought of that sooner. Oh well.." she thought and dashed forward. "Now... Where am I?" She mumbled to herself. She looked around her, and cursed herself for leaving her map in her backpack.

Hello, talk about stupid actions? She knew that Alex was going after the backpack with the information. That's why she rubbed it in the first place. So that Alex was gonna grab her backpack and leave the rest alone. He only wanted the information. Too bad that it was all false information... Elle smirked.

She looked around her once more when she heard... crying? Heartbreaking sobs came from a room near her.

Elle bit her lip. It was not in her nature to help people, but... She followed the sounds and came to a stop in front of a door. It seemed strong but Elle could see that it was much weaker than it appeared.

She tried to open the door. Locked. She looked around her. This was a hallway of cells and torture rooms. A ninja would never be in here. So, that would mean that the person in here could be an assassin.

Elle stepped back and then ran to the door in full speed and kicked through the door. Inside, it was dark. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they did, she was met by the sight of a boy, around her age. His brown eyes were widen in fear and looked at her with tears in them. He was curled up in a fatal position, his brown hair dirty, and clothes ripped, blood seeping trough them.

Elle took a step towards the boy, but the boy cowered away, making him hiss in pain as the movement because of his injures that increased in pain.

"Hey..." Elle said softly. She knelt down. "I'm not gonna hurt you..." She said softly. The boy bit his lip. "If I was a ninja, I would have the key..." Elle told the boy. When she only met silence, she sighed. "Of course, that is what a ninja would say..."

She shook her head and inspected the boy. "Hey, you're bleeding!" She said worriedly. She saw that the boy was bleeding from the moment she came in (well, jumped in), but she only now saw a wound that was losing blood rapidly, making the boy lose a dangerous amount of blood.

She ripped the sleeve of her shirt and moved towards the boy. 'This is gonna hurt...' She told him softly, while she wrapped the cloth around the wound. The boy hissed in pain. "So, what's your name?" Elle asked to distract the boy from the pain.

"Endou..." The boy said, so softly that Elle almost missed it. "Endou Mamoru..." Elle smiled at him. "I'm Elle." The boy looked at her puzzled at the weird name. "I'm from the Netherlands."She explained.

Endou nodded. Elle knotted the cloth around the boys bleeding arm. It changed into red really fast. "That has to do, for now." Elle told him. She held her hand out. "Come on, we need to leave, before they find us." The boy eyed her a little suspiciously, but after a second he gave her a watery smile and grabbed her hand. Elle helped him on his feet, and together they walked out of the door. Elle looked around her. Where is that damned exit? She scolded mentally.

Wait... Elle felt in her pocked. The map! Yes! She KNEW that she wasn't a complete imbecile! She looked at her map. "Exit is that way." She pointed. Endou nodded and looked around nervously. Elle's eyes widened when she heard footsteps. "Shit,Shit ,shit ..." She mumbled. She couldn't fight right now! Not with her arm, and with the boy! She froze as the footsteps neared. She closed her eyes, and waited for the impact of a fist hitting her.

**The Assassins HQ**

Yuki explained them the whole event "...But it still doesn't make any sense that she led us in a trap!" "Hmm it is strange, true, very true but like you said she did it to have the ninjas leave our HQ alone" Kurousaki stated

"I think that's enough rambling for one day" Daiki commented "Yeah but, we can't leave Elle chan in the hands of the ninjas! Who knows what they might do to her!" Manami said

"Or maybe she is having a cup of tea and biscuits with ninjas!" Illiya said with sarcasm in her voice

"Arguing won't help change the matters at hand but for now..." Angel stated

**-To the Ninjas-**

Manai Tsuki and Shirusaki Luna were in the combat room. They had their weight gear on and the gravity simulation unit was at 100 meaning the gravity was a 100x more than earth's gravity. They were busy pulverizing every single robot that headed their way.

When they began to feel the gravity increasing pulling them to the ground making it impossible for them to stand and their towering above them were the robots holding spears...

**-Back To Elle and Endou-**

Elle snapped her eyes open. What was she doing? She needed to fight! She isn't that weak, dammit! She grabbed Endou's hand and ran with him around the corner. "Hide here." She whispered. She waited until the footsteps were nearer, then ran into the body with full speed, just as the person was about to go around the corner, making him off balance by the speed and surprise attack.

Nagumo Haruya fell on the ground and Elle started kicking his head, until the body felt limp. Elle checked to the pulse, and sighed in relief when she heard one. She just wanted the person unconscious, not dead. She took off the ninja's cloak and put it on. She grabbed the ninja and dragged him in a nearby cell.

She then walked to Endou. "I'm gonna act like I'm a ninja, by the time they find out that I'm not, we're hopefully already safe." She told him.

She held Endou that way that it looked like that he was handcuffed, but wasn't hurting him. She looked around the hallway. Everywhere where puddles of dirty water. There was much mud in it. Elle looked at it and smiled as she got an idea. She walked to it and soaked her hair in the dirty water. She walked back to Endou. 'What color?' She asked him. Endou inspected her. 'Brown... ish.'

Elle nodded. "Brownish. Good enough. At least it's not red." Elle took some red contact lenses out her pocked, and put them in. "With this, we can make it to the exit." Elle said, confidently.

Together they walked to the exit. Fortunately, they didn't pass any ninjas. Then, Elle's eyes widened. "I forgot..." She mumbled. She shook her head and walked out of the building, together with Endou. "This is way easier than it should be." Elle commented. "They should really crick up their security." Endou just looked around nervously, before lowering his head again, eyes on the ground.

Elle guided Endou to the woods. "Stay here." She said. "I need to go back for something important" Endou's eyes widened. "N-no! It's too dangerous!" Elle just stared at the bruenette. "Don't leave me here alone..." He mumbled. "I'm scared."

Elle smiled reassuringly at him, before planting a soft kiss on his forehead. She ruffled his hair. "Stay here. I'll be right back." With that, she ran off. In no time, she was in the data office. She threw a knife at the security camera, making the lens shatter. She walked in, looked through files, smirked, grabbed a file and then ran off.

She walked out of the building, only passing one ninja, who passed her without a second glance, then ran off to the woods. She smiled as she arrived at the place where she left him. He was sleeping peacefully. He looked cute. She blushed and shook her head. No time for such thoughts. She needed to go to the assassin HQ. She shook the boy awake. He rubbed his eyes, yawned and smiled at her. Elle smiled back at him. Together they started the long journey to the assassin HQ. Endou didn't ask any questions. Which was pretty weird. He was really trusting for someone who was kidnapped, locked up and tortured... Elle guessed it was just his nature. How could someone do such a thing to such an innocent boy? Elle shook her head again, and continued walking.

- At the assassin HQ -

Angel was sitting on her bed, flipping trough what looked like a photo album, when Manami burst into her room. 'Angel-..., Angel-...,Angel-...! Manami yelled, out of breath. 'What's wrong?' Angel asked, closing the book.

Manami just shook her head. 'The... foyer...' She panted. Angel jumped up from her bed and run as fast as she could. When she came in the foyer, she was met with the sight of almost all assassins, pointing their weapons at someone Angel couldn't see. Angel grabbed her weapon and and walked through the cloud. In the middle of the foyer, surrounded by assassins, stood two persons.

A girl with dirty brown hair and red eyes wearing a ninja cloak, and a scared looking boy, with banged up clothes, a blood soaked cloth knotted around his arm, with brown hair and brown hair. The girl looked at Angel. 'Wa-ter...' She mumbled. Manami, who by now was next to Angel, looked at Angel expectantly. Angel nodded. Manami walked to the kitchen, while Kurosaki walked to Angel. 'I got some people by the security cameras to see if this isn't a distractions. Angel nodded. Manami came back and handed the girl a bottle with water. To everyone's surprise, the girl emptied the bottle over her head, revealing red hair. She took out her eye lenses, revealing green eyes. She took of the ninja cloak, revealing an assassin cloak. 'Elle-chan!' Angel exclaimed. She looked at the boy next to her. 'Who's the boy?' She asked.  
"The ninjas had him locked up." Elle answered, holding her arm awkwardly. Angel nodded. "Kira!" She yelled. A fourteen year old girl with long, chest length, blond hair with slight curls and big, light blue eyes with long eye lashes, holding a first aid box walked to her in a matter of seconds. "Yes?" She asked, with a soft, sweet voice.

Angel pointed at the boy. "Can you help him with his injuries?" Angel asked. Kira gasped, and held her hands in front of her mouth in a shocked matter. 'Oh my... What happened to him?' She walked to Endou and started cleaning his wounds. She gently unwraps the now blood-soaked cloth around his arm, and gasps. 'This needs stitches..' She told him. She held his arm and guided him to her nursing room.  
Angel looked at Elle, inspecting her. Her red hair still had some dirt in it, she had a bruise on her cheek, and she held her arm. Wait... is it possible for an arm to bend that way? 'You broke your arm!' Angel exclaimed.  
'It's okay.' Elle said, shrugging.  
'It's not! She grabbed Elle's good arm and dragged her to the infirmary.  
An hour later, Elle lay in her bed, sleeping, with her newly cast-ed arm in a sling.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Ninja training room:**  
Luna and Tsuki were lying flat on the ground with the training robots towering over them when they exploded, the two girls got to their feet as a figure of Lily Anderson appeared "thanks" Luna thanked but she just 'humph'-ed and walked away

**-Alex's room-**

Alex had a smirk on his face when he finished analysing the papers "Stupid Elle, carrying blueprints, security cameras and even the position of where gaurd assassins are to be positioned. Perfect."  
He was planning on how he will defeat and infiltrate the assassin headquaters.

**-Assassin HQ-**

Morning light prickled Elle's skin as she let out a groan and covering her face with the blanket when someone pulled that blanket of her. "Wake up! wake up sleepy head" cried the voice of Manami. Elle sat up and saw Angel's face as red as a tomato.

"What's up with you?" Elle asked Angel and her face crimsoned even more. "Don't ask" she mumbled, Manami just giggled.

Elle looked at Manami who said "You know that little locket Phoenix always has around her neck" Pointing at Angel as Elle nodded in response "Daiki wanted to mess with her so he hid her locket and after...umm...interrogating him, he told her where it is..." even Manami flushed at this.

"Where was it?"

"It was in the boy's locker room"

Elle giggled. "Don't worry, Angel-chan. We'll have our revenge. But first, we need to have an important meeting for all the assassins." She sat up in bed and threw her legs over the railing of the bed.

"Is it okay for you to be up yet?" Manami asked worriedly.

"I only broke my arm..." Elle said, shrugging. "Besides, I need to check on Endou." "On who?" Angel asked, confused.

"Endou. The brown haired boy. Injured. Kira took care of him." "Oh, HIM!" Manami exclaimed. Elle nodded and walked out of her room, to the guest room, where she assumed Endou was.

"Manami, you gather everyone to the meeting room. Me, Elle and possiblly Endou and Kira will get there in a few minutes" Angel odered and followed Elle out of the room

Elle walked through the hallways, some lower classed assassins bowed to her as she walked passed them. She shot them an annoyed look. "Don't you have anything better to do?" She spat. The younger assassins scattered and hurried away.

Elle stopped in front of a door, and knocked. "Endou?" She asked. "It's me. Can I come in?" "Yeah..." Endou answered. Elle stepped in the room, closing the door behind her. "How are you?" Elle asked softly. "I'm... okay I guess..." Endou said. He was sitting in bed, wearing some borrowed PJ's looking down.

"Hey..." Elle said softly, kneeling down in front of the sad boy. She gently held his chin and made him look her in the eyes. "It's okay, you're safe now." The boy nodded, and gave a watery smile.

"OK." Elle said, smiling brightly, trying to calm the boy and cheer him up. She handed him some clothes. "Here. Wear these. I'll bring you to the infirmary. Kira has to refresh your bandages." Endou nodded, and walked into the little bathroom that was attached to the guest room he was in.

When Endou walked out, now with fresh and clean clothes, Elle opened the door and walked out of the room with Endou. On their way to the infirmary, they got lots of looks from the assassins. Endou looked around panicked, and Elle grabbed his hand to calm him down a bit.

Miraculously, it worked. When they arrived at the infirmary, Elle told Kira to refresh Endou's bandages and give him some painkillers then take him back to his room when done. Kira nodded and Elle walked to the meeting room, where everyone else was already gathered.

Elle stepped on the small platform, and stood behind the microphone. "Attention." Elle said calmly, with a cold voice. The crowd turned silent. "Okay, first of all, most of you saw the boy that was with me yesterday. He was captured by the ninjas. I don't want you to talk to him, point at him or even LOOK at him. Did I make myself clear?" Elle asked. The crowd nodded. "Okay. He doesn't know that we're assassins, and I tend to keep it that way. He'd go crazy if he knew. Also, Bakasu Alex, the leader of the ninjas, received some information about us."

The crowd started talking panicking. "Too bad..." Elle cut in, gaining the crowd's attention "That all the information is fake." Elle finished with a smirk. Angel walked to the platform and stood next to Elle, holding some blue prints in the air. "These are the blue prints Bakasu Alex received. He things there real, and will try to infiltrate our HQ without a doubt, but we can stop them, and take out a whole bunch of ninjas. I want everyone to study those blue prints, memorize them." Manami handed out blue prints to every assassin in the room. "Okay, so this is what we're gonna do..." Angel stated

**-Ninja's HQ-**

Alex was in his office daydreaming about how the assassins would react when the ninjas infiltrate their HQ. When the door burst open to find a panting Gazelle "Sir...the...assassin...has...escaped"

"WHAT?" Alex shreiked "what do you mean by she escaped? How did she escape?" "Dunno, I found Burn unconscious on the ground with his cloak and badge missing. I went to check the cell and it appeared to be empty" Gazelle replied

Alex stood up with a dark aura surrounding him. "You. Shall. Pay." He hissed. Gazelle lowered his head and bowed. "I'm sorry, Bakasu-sama... I shall take every punishment you decide to give me." Alex nodded. "Dismissed." He said.

Gazelle all but ran out of the room. Alex sat down again. "So... My dear sister escaped... I should have known... That annoying little brat!" He punched his desk. "It doesn't matter... When we infiltrate the assassins HQ, she'll die anyway. She, and every assassin there." Alex laughed evilly. (if this was a movie, then it would zoom out, so first him on the screen, then the room he's in, then the hallway, then the house, and then he would start to couch and choke XD)

**-Back to the assassin-**

Angel told them the plan "...is that clear? good. Dismissed!...Oh yeah, Chou...I want this place to be impentrable" Chou nodded "Chou? isn't that a girl's name?" Aphrodi stated "Like duh! nipah..." Manami stated

"But..."

"F.Y.I I'm a GIRL!" Chou concluded

"But you look like a boy!"

"Well you look like a girl with that long hair and that dress you wear. Oh don't get me started on how long you stand in front of the mirror!" snapped Chou and disappeared leaving a fuming Aphrodi

Some assassins giggled and laughed while other just face-palmed.

Rui gave nervous glances to Ann, Illilya and Yukiko which was not left un-noticed by Angel who grabbed Elle's wrist and dragged her to the 4 female assassins. "Hey...what are you dragging me for?" Elle protested

"No time to explain" was the only response she got from the blackette; she released her grip on Elle and dragged the other 4 assassins by the collar to their dormitory.

"Let go!" Illiya shouted before jerking away from her "What's the deal with you?"

"The deal is you have secretly kept a ninja as a captive didn't you?" Angel accused.

They exchanged nervous glances and nodded "Show us" Angel and Elle said in unison.

"I-I don't think..." Yukiko nervously started, but Elle and Angel gave her a death glare.  
"Follow us." Illiya said, sighing.

The female assassins teleported to the top of the tallest tower of their head-quarters where they went to an old dusty metal door and opened as spiders and cockroaches crawled out, there was a thick layer of dust on the ground, cobwebs, skeletons and a boy chained to the wall. He groaned and looked at the girls towering over him.

"What's his name?" Angel asked "Does it really matter?" Elle asked her "Yes, yes it does" but the other girls just shrugged

"So blondie, what's your name?"

"Tachimukai Yuki"

"Yuki? isn't that a girl's name? Yukiko you should get a new nick name after this" Illiya laughed. Yukiko rolled her eyes and Tachimukai bit his lip and looked down.

"Aww, he's a bit sensitive." Elle taunted. Angel shot her an annoyed look but Elle just smirked to relax her. Angel rolled her eyes and looked back at the boy.

"So, what where you planning on doing with him?" Elle asked casually, turning away from the boy.  
"Maybe get some info..." Rui shrugged.

"How is HE supposed to know something about the Ninjas?" Angel asked skeptically. "I mean, he doesn't look like a ninja. ... Or like someone who's capable of fighting."

"He has a family member who's a ninja." Illiya said. "We thought we could force info out of that family member. You know, give us information or we'll cut Tachimukai's throat.""

Angel face palmed and sighed. "Instead of trying to cut his throat why not use your brains if you have any!" she took out a small vile and made him drink a sip and he immediately looked like he was lost in a dream "Now question him"

Elle inspected the boy. He had quit a few bruises. He seemed to be beaten up, too. "How are you feeling?" She asked him. Angel and the other assassins looked at her like she was crazy. She shot them an annoyed glare and turned back to Tachimukai.

"Pain..." Tachimukai mumbled, then shuddered. "So...much... pain... only... pain..."  
"Okay, good to know..." Rui said ironically, glaring at Elle. "Now, what do you know about the ninjas?"

"Ninjas...?" The boy asked, confused. He opened his mouth to say something but started screaming in  
pain. Elle raised her eyebrow. "What did you do to him?" Angel asked, slightly angry.

"Aaa...I dunno interrogate him" Illiya said, her voice filled with sarcasm. "Call Kira" Angel said  
"What?" Ann asked  
"Now!" Rui disappeared and reappeared with Kira by her side, holding a first aid kit.  
"Oh my, what happend to him?" Kira asked as she began examining him.

"Those girls over here thought that a death captive could still give us some information about the ninjas." Elle simply said. Kira shared a look with her, before turning to the chained boy. She knelt in front of him. "Hey... what's your name?" She asked sweetly.  
"T-Tachimukai..." He answered, glancing at Kira nervously. Kira smiled gently at him, and opened her first aid kit. "Don't worry, I'm going to give you some pain medication. I'm gonna make it better, OK?" Elle made a vomiting sound, and walked to the door. "I'm going to check on Endou." She called out over her shoulder. Angel nodded. "Let's go." She said sharply, looking at the remaining assassins in the room. They shrugged, and followed Angel out of the room, leaving Tachimukai with Kira.

**Ninjas-**  
"Stupid Haruya, got himself beaten by an assassin who had a broken arm" Miho grumbled as she walked to her dorm. "Hmph so it is true that your brother got squashed by an assassin then?" said a voice that she immediately recognised as Goku's

"No, it's not, that's why I said that just now." Miho snapped sarcastically.

Goku smirked "I wouldn't go making fun of people like that if I were you. Remember when our mission didn'y go as plan you made of us now look...the tables have turned on you

Miho gritted her teeth. "I am in no way responsible for my brother's mistakes." She said through clenched teeth. Goku just smirked at her and walked away. Miho fighted the childish urge to stick out her tongue and continued walking to her destination.

**-Back to the assassins-**

"Hey Daiki!" Manami greeted her best friend "hey Manami! what's up?" he replied "Nothing really except for the fact that Angel's gonna kill you after that little 'stunt' you pulled"  
Daiki sighed "Come on! how bad can it be? It's not like anyone was in there...was there?"

oxoxoxox

Angel was stomping down the stairs so fast she left all the girls including her BFF Elle behind "What's got her so ticked off?" Rui asked Elle sighed "Oh come on now, it was just a prank! how bad could it be! it's not like there was a boy in there" she noticed Angel stop and put her hood on and head down "Was there?" she nodded  
Elle's face was stained with a light blush "Wait! then what we heard Manami saying that Daiki pulled a prank on her which led her to go into the boys locker room was true?" Yukiko exclaimed and Elle nodded

Angel stormed away again. "Hey, wait up!" Elle yelled. She started running but lost balance and fell forwards. She saw the ground coming closer rapidly, and thought: "crap... this is gonna hurt." Just as she was about to fall on her broken arm, she felt someone catch her. She regained her balance and stood on her feet again. Then, she looked up. "A-arigatou, Endou..." She said, with a small bow.  
"It's okay... Are you hurt?" Endou asked worriedly.  
"No, I'm fine."

"Going some where?" Endou asked "What? ah..no I was coming to see you to be exact" she replied "Oooo looky here! the violent girl;Elle got herself a boyfriend!" Yukiko teased

Elle turned around and smiled sweetly at her. "What would you know about boyfriends? Terumi doesn't even as much as LOOK at you." Yukiko turned bright red, and started spluttering. Elle grabbed Endou's arm. "Come on, Mamoru. Let's go." They walked away, but not before Elle turned her head to Yukiko and smiled sweetly. Yukiko glared at Elle's back. "I'll get her for that..." She mumbled furiously

"I doubt it!" She heard Elle yell.

"All ninjas report to the meeting room Immediately. All ninjas report to the meeting room immediately" announced a female voice on the speakers and all the ninjas headed to the meeting room.  
The ninjas meeting room was the exact opposite of the assassins; instead of the basement there meeting room was at the tallest tower.  
"What do you think this meeting is about?" Sumiko asked, her eyes slightly big with excitement. After all, it was kinda boring lately. Yeah, there where those 10 assassins who infiltrated their headquarters, got captured, and escaped again, but only a handful of ninjas knew about that, and it was STRICTLY forbidden for those to talk about it. Alex probably didn't want people to know about it, since it could be seen as a failure on his part. Of course, he was blaming random ninjas for it, and those assassins too, but their escape felt as a blow to his ego. His huge, huge ego. So, the ninjas who where involved got the order too "shut up or lose your head" Yeah, that got the message across. The involved ninjas didn't dare to gossip, because for some reason, Alex seemed to know and hear everything, and they preferred to keep their head, thank you very much.  
Goku shrugged. "I don't know. It could be anything. What does it matter? We'll here it in a matter of minutes anyway." Sumiko pouted. 'You're no fun..." On that moment, the huge screen in the furthest wall in the room turned on. On the screen was their leader, Bakasu Alex.  
"Listen." His voice sounded through the room, silencing all the ninjas in the room. "I got my hand on some very interesting blue prints... All the security of the assassins are on it. All of it. Where the guards stand, where the security cameras are, even all the codes." The ninjas gasped, or started talking loudly. "Shut up!" Alex yelled with a cold voice. Everyone in the room stopped talking, and turned their attention back on the screen.. "We... are going to infiltrate the assassin HQ, and take out every single assassin there." The eyes of some ninjas started gleaming evilly, and smirks appeared on their lips. Some ninjas eyes widened in shock. "W-we're gonna... KILL them?" Sumiko chocked out.  
"Yeah, so! That's great!" Someone answered. Some ninjas swallowed. This wasn't what they expected, nor wanted! When they got here, they told them that they where fighting those evil assassins so those couldn't kill innocent humans anymore! They didn't want to kill them!  
"Relax." Alex said. "We're gonna lock them up, not kill them." Sighs of relief sounded. All the evil ninjas rolled their eyes. It was a lie, and they knew it. But the good ninjas where kept completely in the dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ninja's HQ.**  
After the ninjas were dismissed from the meeting, the kind hearted, oblivious to the on coming evil, ninjas were whispering nervously about the meeting they had. Though the evil ones who knew the true ambition and goal of the ninjas just kept to themselves and walked to their special meeting room for further planning.

Sumiko noticed this and tried to follow them but then they disappeared. Disappointed she left and headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat where she met her friends; Heat, Nepper, Luna and Tsuki. "Hey guys!"

They greeted her back, and started talking.

"Did you guys notice that Goku, Adrian, Miho, Lily and some others disappeared to some place after the meeting? Isn't that strange?" Sumiko asked

"I think you're just suspicious. It's not like we never leave after a meeting to hang out somewhere.." Tsuki pointed out "Yeah, maybe your right..." Sumiko said, dropping the subject. Though, she was still suspicious.

* * *

Miho sighed exasperatedly "That nossy Sumiko tried to follow us you know that?"  
"So what? It's not like she has the brains and courage to confront us" Lily said coldly. "But still we mustn't let anyone in on the real plan. After the invasion, the assassins who those weak hearted patethic excuse for ninjas capture we should keep them in a private or off limits cells so that those brats don't try snooping and helping those _scum_" Goku growled

"Even if they find out, there's nothing they can do. Well, except dying of course, if they get too rebellious. They won't stop us from FINALLY killing those damned assassins." Lily screeched. Everyone nodded.

"I can't wait... This will be the best mission any of us would have ever been on" Miho squealed like a little girl losing her dignity but went back to normal when she noticed the smirk on Goku's face.

"Alright, let's head back before anyone get's suspicious" said Lily.

* * *

**-At The Assassins-**

"I'm nervous..." Manami admitted, fidgeting with her t-shirt. "What if something goes wrong?"

"It won't." Elle told her.

"Yeah, we planned everything out." Angel added.  
"But still..." Manami sighed.  
"Okay... You have a point. Angel, let's make an emergency plan for if anything goes unplanned. After all, we can't read the ninjas mind..." Elle said. Angel nodded and disappeared with her into the dark hallways. Manami sighed relieved and went to the kitchen to see if there are some cookies.

* * *

Kira was at the tallest tower where she was treating the captive; Tackimukai Yuki who winced as she dabbed his wounds with a piece of cotton trying to clean it. "Gomen ne" Kira apologised with a sweet passionate smile.

"It's alright. I know you're trying to help" he responded, returning a smile "So... why did you become an assassin? I mean you surely don't look or behave like all those other assassins"

Kira's eyes turned dark and misty. Tachimukai noticed the dark look in her eye "Gomen, I didn't mean to upset you"

Her eyes brightened up once more and beamed at him "No it's all right really, I was just thinking that the assassins and ninjas, the rebellion, the fight, everything! I mean...I know I am an assassin but believe it or not us assassins do have a heart and care, we do have families and friends we care about but everyone thinks that we are blood thirsty cannibals!"

"We don't kill random people, and we don't just do it for the money! The people we kill are horrible, horrible people! But we're being judged for it! Being chased and attacked as if we're monsters! Sometimes, it's like we aren't even human..."

Tachimukai nodded in understanding. "That's horrible..." He mumbled.

"I don't want to harm those ninjas..." Kira said with a quivering lower lip. "But they want to murder us! They don't understand us! It's kill or be killed..." Kira bit her lip, as a tear fell down her face. "I don't wanna harm people..."

* * *

**Angel: GOMEN FOR LATE UPDATE! If you guys are angry than be angry at me not Elle chan, we had this chapter done for sometime but I never got the time to correct the mistakes and than update, GOMEN!**

**Elle: stop beating yourself up**

**Angel: I'm not beating myself up *hides leak behind back***

**Elle: Really? *eyes leek suspiciously***

**Angel: It's for beating up FUBUKI!**

**Fubuki: *yelps, runs away***

**Elle: Okay, wanna kill Fubuki, Fudou and Ntasumi with me? *holding bazooka***

**Angel: YEAH! *Swaps leek with a chainsaw and chases Fubuki, Fudou and Natsumi with Elle***

**Rebecca: Please Review! OH YEAH THE OC SUBMISSION IS STILL OPEN!**


End file.
